Lost at Sea
by IshipALLTHETHINGS
Summary: Jasper and Lapis are trapped together as Malachite for what appears like the rest of eternity. Finally alone together, what confessions will come into light and were Jasper and Lapis closer than anyone ever knew? RATED M FOR A REASON GUYS


Author's notes  
I'M STILL ALIVE (at least physically). So I started watching Steven Universe (yeah that cartoon is not for kids. It's like Inside Out, you think you're going to be bored to death with all the kid stuff and then WHAM you're an emotional wreck for a fictional character). Anywho while watching the show I noticed how fluid Jasper and Lapis's fusion was and it hit me that perhaps that wasn't their first fusion and well, this was born. BTW this is rated M for a reason (my first rated M for a reason scene so please be gentle with me lol)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

Lapis watched as an angler fish swam by Malachite from the window she created in the creature's realm. The water gem had no idea that some species could be so ugly but possess such an amazing power as bioluminescence. She felt bad for the fish, not only for its ugliness but also the sad truth that it will never be able to go on land and see the wonders of the sky. She walked over to the glass portal, each footstep creating a ripple on the floor made of water. As she neared the window, her temptation to just leave Malachite and explore the oceans grew. But if she did, the fusion would end and Jasper would be set free to try and hurt the other crystal gems. Lapis didn't care for Pearl, Garnet, or Amethyst, as a matter of fact if it was only their lives in danger, she wouldn't have bothered fusing with Jasper to create Malachite. Steven, however, would be in danger and she wouldn't allow Jasper to hurt him. She just couldn't.

"Aw, are you developing feelings for the oxygen thief?" Jasper sneered from across the room. Lapis looked over and glared at Jasper. The quartz gem was struggling against the shackles around her wrists, ankles, and neck. Jasper tried to grab at the collar around her neck and tugged, the water allowing her fingers to go through harmlessly but reforming as soon as Jasper's hand jerked down. When Lapis didn't answer, Jasper chuckled. "Come now, don't tell me you grew that pathetic."

Lapis grimaced and raised a hand up before curling her fingers into a tight fist. The shackles on Jasper's chain tightened and pulled her to the watery floor until the quartz gem was forced to lie down on her stomach. "Shut up Jasper," she said slowly, each word punctuated by a sudden jerk to the collar that caused Jasper to gasp out in pain.

Jasper stayed pinned, her face pressed against the floor and one eye glaring daggers at Lapis. "Is that all you got, brat?" Jasper groaned in exertion and managed to lift her body an inch off the floor.

"Stop struggling, you can't break the chains." Lapis sighed and walked over to Jasper. She looked down at the figure and snapped her fingers. Immediately, Jasper was forced against the floor with a loud smack.

"God damnit let me go, Lapis!" Jasper fought to lift herself off the floor and again Lapis forced her back down. Again and again the cycle was repeated until finally Jasper simply slumped against the floor, exhausted to the point of almost passing out.

Lapis kneeled down and watched as Jasper's back rise and fall rapidly from her heavy breathing. "What happened to you, Jasper?" She reached out to brush away some of Jasper's hair that stuck to the quartz gem's face.

Just as Lapis's fingers brushed against Jasper's cheek, the quartz gem roared, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU BITCH!"

Lapis jumped back and fell on her bottom, shocked by the intensity of Jasper's rage. She watched as Jasper struggled against the chains with renew vigor but after a few minutes, she was back panting on the floor without an inch of slack around her body. Lapis got on her knees and glanced away when Jasper turned her head to continue glaring at her.

Without warning, the sound of Jasper's laughter reached Lapis's ears. Her head jerked down and she watched Jasper chuckle breathlessly, her eyes closing in defeat. "All this time," the quartz gem wheezed, "you were here all along." She opened her eyes to look around the room at anything but her captor. "You were here living on this fucking planet." Another wheezy chuckle escaped Jasper. "Of course you would. You always loved planets that were filled with more water than intelligent beings."

Lapis got up on her feet and marched closer to Jasper's immobilized body. "You know nothing about me," she hissed.

"Oh, I don't?" Jasper countered. With as much strength she could muster, Jasper rolled over so that she was laying on her side. Deep down she knew that the only reason why she could move is because Lapis was allowing her to, but she was too angry to give the notion any attention. "Let me guess Lapis, you are here because you were hiding." A wicked and cruel smile spread across Jasper's face when Lapis took an instinctive step back. "Tell me Lapis, since we have nothing else to do for oh, the rest of eternity, what were you hiding from? Responsibilities? The Homeworld? The diamonds?" The smile twitched into a grimace for a moment. "Me?"

The last word was barely a whisper but here in Malachite's realm, Lapis could hear it as clearly as if Jasper had yelled it at her. Her eyes narrowed and her hands clenched into fists. Jasper watched the gem grow angrier and angrier, feeling satisfaction that she was finally getting the gem to admit her true feelings.

"How"

Jasper groaned as her body was once again forced to lie straight down, however she managed to roll onto her back before the chains tightened.

"DARE"

Lapis was standing right over Jasper's body, her eyes bearing holes into Jasper's head.

"YOU!"

Jasper gagged at the collar practically closing her windpipe. Even though the quartz gem did not need to breathe, she was worried that she pissed Lapis so much that the water gem was willing to kill her, perhaps for good. She shook her head and slapped against the floor, doing all she can to get out of the bounds. Jasper chocked but managed to give a weak growl. She was testing the restraints and was pleased at how much she could rotate her wrists. The shackles were meant to tighten and hurt her, but with Lapis so angry she wasn't able to concentrate on the actual form of the chains. If Jasper was just able to break free, Lapis wouldn't be able to reform the bounds before Jasper got her hands on her.

Jasper allowed her body to slump against the floor, hoping that Lapis would be too angry to notice how some of the links were beginning to lose shape. "How dare I?" Jasper asked, her muscles now tensing. Lapis only seemed to become angrier at Jasper's response and some of the links actually dissolved back to formless water, fusing with the floor beneath them. "How dare you!"

Suddenly, Jasper leaped up, breaking the restraints easily and tackling Lapis to the ground. Before Lapis could attack, Jasper had both arms pinned above her head in one hand and covered the water gem's mouth with the other. Jasper laughed at how Lapis tried to buck the bigger gem off of her body to no avail.

"You really thought that a puny gem like you could keep a quartz gem like me your prisoner?" Jasper laughed in Lapis's face. She could read the fear in Lapis's blue eyes which only made her growl in anger. "I am stronger than you! I will always be stronger than you!" Jasper yelled, her hand tightening around Lapis's arms for effect.

Jasper's chest heaved from her yelling as she glared down at the water gem. "So why," Jasper asked, the grip on Lapis's arms and mouth loosening. Lapis stopped struggling as she noticed the pain dulling Jasper's wild eyes. "why did you leave me?" she finished with a whisper, her forehead resting against Lapis and staring into her eyes.

To say Lapis was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't do or say anything except just meet Jasper's eyes. Jasper removed her hand from Lapis's mouth and buried it in blue hair. She pulled Lapis's head up and smashed their lips together in a desperate attempt to find some sort of solace. Lapis gasped at the sudden action and Jasper took advantage of it. She shoved her tongue in between Lapis's lips and began a frantic dance. Lapis stayed still but as Jasper continued to kiss her, she found herself returning the kiss, going so far as to jerk her right arm under from Jasper's grip and grip at Jasper's hair, pulling the larger woman closer. Jasper broke the kiss and panted from it, her hand leaving Lapis's hair to cup her cheek, her thumb swiping once against blue lips.

"You left without saying goodbye or even leaving a fucking note." Jasper leaned up, no longer cupping Lapis's cheek but rather running her hand through her wild beige hair. "You were just…. gone."She once again cupped Lapis's cheek. Now that she was able to touch the water gem, she was going to take full advantage of every moment while she could.

Lapis turned her head so she could kiss Jasper's palm. The action seemed to shock Jasper because Lapis removed her other arm from Jasper's grip without meeting any resistance. Lapis reached up and brushed away a tear that was forming at the corner of Jasper's eye. Instead of pulling away, she sat up and brushed her lips against Jasper's. "I didn't want to."

"Bullshit," Jasper muttered. She got onto her feet and turned to walk a few feet away from Lapis who stayed sitting on the ground staring after the quartz gem. Lapis did not say anything, knowing that Jasper was thinking through something and that it was best to leave her to her silence.

After a few minutes, Jasper looked back at Lapis. A part of her mind whispered how easy it would be to overpower Lapis and gain control of Malachite. She pushed away the thought and concentrated on the situation at hand. "You were gone for centuries!" Jasper growled. "You left right after the first time we tried to fuse without saying a god damn thing to me. I know you went to earth!" Jasper all but roared. "When you didn't come back I thought, I thought-" Jasper rubbed at her eyes angrily with the palms of her hands. "I thought you were shattered." Lapis covered her gasp of shock with her hand, feeling tears burn at her eyes as she watched the great and powerful Jasper come undone. Jasper looked at Lapis desperately, as if the answers were written on the water gem's skin. "Why would you let me believe you were shattered?"

Lapis sighed and got up. She took a step towards Jasper who backed away with a warning growl. To anyone else, it would seem that Jasper was losing control of herself but Lapis knew that what Jasper was doing was just a defense mechanism. Still, she had to be careful. A cornered animal was dangerous, especially when that animal knows for a fact that she has nowhere to go. Lapis held up her hands as a display of nonaggression and the growling stopped. "When I went to earth, I didn't mean to stay so long but I just got caught up in the war and" Lapis took a deep breath, "I really was almost killed."

"What?" Jasper stopped retreating and stared at Lapis in bewilderment. Even though the quartz gem expressed her belief of Lapis's demise moments ago to actually hear it froze her entire being. "What do you mean you were almost killed? Like you almost lost your physical form or-"

"My gemstone cracked," Lapis admitted, her head bowing so she wouldn't have to look at Jasper. "It was bad Jasper; I-I don't know why I didn't die."

The last sentence snapped Jasper out of her stupor. Before Lapis could tell Jasper to stay away, the quartz gem rushed over and forced Lapis to turn around. Lapis felt Jasper's rough fingers stroke and prod the gemstone on her back, looking for any imperfections. Lapis could not repress the shudder of desire when one of Jasper's claw-like nails accidentally scratched at her gem.

"I was locked inside a mirror for so long," Lapis continued. "It was right after my gemstone was cracked. Someone must have thought that I was too far gone and used my magic as a mirror. After everyone fled back to the homeworld I was left behind in the chaos." A sarcastic laugh escaped Lapis. "That mirror was the only thing that kept me from being corrupted. Not even the so called crystal gems did anything to try and let me out when they finally discovered me at the warp gate," A small, sad smile played at Lapis's lips, "but then Steven rescued me."

The fingers touching Lapis's gem halted for a moment. "Steven?" Jasper asked, her eyes still scanning the gem as if it was going to shatter at any moment.

"The human boy you tried to kill," Lapis said bitterly. She stepped out of Jasper's embrace and Jasper reached out on instinct to pull the water gem back to her but her arm fell back to her side a moment later.

"Want to know the most fucked up thing about this Jasper?" Lapis asked, crossing her arms at Jasper. She didn't wait for Jasper to respond. "This is the most honest we have _ever_ been and we are in the middle of the ocean with you as my prisoner."

Jasper frowned at the choice of words and she walked over to Lapis who just glared up at her. The quartz gem raised her hands and rested them on Lapis's arms. "It doesn't have to be that way," she whispered. "We can still be together, we can leave here, together as Malachite."

Lapis slapped away the hand that came up to cup her cheek again, ignoring the flash of hurt in Jasper's eyes. "No." She looked up defiantly at the quartz gem and spoke evenly. "If we leave you will just try to hurt Steven and his friends."

One side of Jasper's lips twitched. "You really care for that human's friends? They were the ones to leave you in that mirror for so long and not even try to let you out." Jasper's voice lowered as she felt anger take over the rational side of her mind. "They just let you there to rot and it is my duty to bring those traitors in," Jasper growled. "I have to do what is right by my diamond, you know that Lapis."

Lapis's eyes hardened and she clenched her fingers into a fist. Jasper took a step back. "You're right, you have to do right by your diamond like a good soldier." Lapis raised her arms and Jasper watched as streams of water snaked out from the floor. She tried to punch one of them when it came too close but it gripped her arm and pulled it down roughly until Jasper was forced to take a knee. "And I have to do right by my friend." The other streams of water circled around Jasper's body to force the quartz gem down to both knees.

"What makes you think that I won't break out of these restraints again?" Jasper ground out, already pulling at the streams of water around her arms but she found that they were stronger than the chains.

Lapis only nodded in acknowledgement and came closer to the struggling quartz gem. "You could, yes. But I'm asking you not to."

"Oh what, do you want me to say please and thank you too?" Jasper sneered. Now she was forced to sit down but noticed that the streams of water were not making her body lay flat against the floor like before. Her eyes flashed back to the water gem. "Why should I listen to you anyway?"

"No, I don't care if you show any manners at all." Lapis said simply. Surprising Jasper, Lapis straddled the bigger gem's lap. Jasper only stared at the water gem and stopped struggling against the new restraints around her body. Lapis smiled up at Jasper and allowed her fingers to play with the v of Jasper's suit. She pulled at the suit and kissed at the skin she revealed. Jasper took in a shaky breath, feeling herself become excited without meaning to. "You're going to stay in here because we can do whatever we want without fear of anyone judging us."

"I don't care what other people think," Jasper rasped. She felt ashamed at how her body was reacting to Lapis's touch. They were supposed to be enemies but as Lapis continued to kiss and lap at her skin, Jasper wanted nothing more than to forget their roles and just find solace in each other's bodies.

Lapis kissed up Jasper's throat, smirking at the growing bulge in Jasper's pants. Jasper was always easy to work up and if she was honest, she missed the quartz gem's touch. It had been far too long since she felt any sort of pleasure. Lapis placed a chaste kiss on Jasper's lips before whispering into her ear. "Show me then."

Jasper shuddered at the challenge. Even when they were together, Lapis had rarely been the one to initiate sexual contact. The quartz gem looked down and found that the holds on her arms and legs had loosened and allowed her to move if she wished. She had no doubt that if Lapis thought that Jasper was going to hurt her, she would have the restraints pull her back and immobilize her in an instance.

Jasper gripped at Lapis and push her down so that the water gem was under her and Jasper was hovering above her. She allowed her fingers to play with the skin between Lapis's shirt and skirt. She smirked at how Lapis gasped and her hips jerked up into a toned thigh. A clawed finger played with the ends of Lapis's shirt before Jasper tugged the clothing up so that Lapis's breasts were exposed. Lapis glared at Jasper but the quartz gem could easily see the desire building in the blue eyes. Jasper leaned down and licked up from the edge of the water gem's skirt up to her right breast. She smirked at the shuddering form beneath her, feeling the bulge in her own pants become harder at the mewls that were coming from Lapis. As one of her fangs raked against Lapis's nipple, her other hand coming up to play with the unattended breast.

"Please don't tease," Lapis whined, a hand tangling in Jasper's wild hair.

"Patience," Jasper growled, earning a whimper from Lapis. She pulled back and yanked off the rest of Lapis's shirt. Lapis trembled as her naked back laid back down on the floor but not from the cold. Jasper smirked down and palmed Lapis's right breast, feeling the nipple harden under her touch. "Someone's excited," she remarked.

Lapis panted and shook her head, one of her legs lifting so that she could rub against the bulge in Jasper's pants. "So are you." Lapis bit back a moan as Jasper's free hand traced up her lifted leg and push back her skirt to expose her underwear.

Jasper raised an eyebrow to that. "That's it, phase out of your clothes." Lapis stared at her in a vacant expression and Jasper sighed, repeating herself. A look of embarrassed realization lit up Lapis face and immediately the rest of Lapis's clothes disappeared. Jasper felt herself harden harder as a now naked Lapis looked up at through her eyelashes.

"Your turn," Lapis said, gesturing to Jasper's suit.

The quartz gem only smirked and shook her head. "No." When Lapis pouted, Jasper chuckled. "I told you, be patient." She trailed a clawed hand down Lapis's skin, murmuring her appreciation. "So beautiful." Her hand reached down between Lapis's legs and felt how wet the water gem was. "And so ready," Jasper growled.

Lapis nodded and reached up to tug Jasper's shirt from her pants. Jasper chuckled at the eager hands and quickly ripped off her shirt. When the clothing was halfway off of her frame, a startled yelp escaped her throat as a nimble tongue flicked her exposed left nipple. Jasper finished taking off her shirt and hummed at the sight before her. Lapis had sat up and was now playing with Jasper's breasts, not unlike how Jasper was playing with Lapis a few moments before. Lapis looked up from her spot and allowed her teeth to scrape against the nipple in her mouth as her nails scratched the other one. Jasper hissed in pleasure and pain as a hand held Lapis's head in place.

Lapis continued to pleasure Jasper until the ache in between her legs became impossible to ignore. She pulled back with a loud pop. "Now your pants," Lapis murmured, her hands now caressing Jasper's waistband. She tugged down the garment and gasped as Jasper's erection became free.

"Much better," Jasper muttered as she pushed Lapis down so that she was once again laying on the floor. She kicked off the rest of her pants along with her boots and socks. She looked down at the blushing Lapis who was staring at her erect tentacle. Lapis reached up and stroked Jasper's tentacle, the quartz gem groaning her approval as her hips jerked up.

"Please Jasper," Lapis whimpered, the ache between her legs now starting to hurt. She tried to position Jasper to her opening but the quartz gem did not budge. She looked up and saw that wicked smirk of hers lighting up her face. Lapis gulped, she knew that any gentleness Jasper showed her was now gone.

"I like hearing you beg Lapis," Jasper said. She covered Lapis's hand that was holding her tentacle and guided her head to Lapis's opening. Without any warning or warming up, Jasper shoved her entire shaft into Lapis, a smack resulting from her hips hitting Lapis's.

Lapis let out a little shriek but it quickly turned into a lengthy moan as Japer set a fast and unforgiving pace. Lapis reached up and tugged at Jasper's hair as her body moved up and down in time of Jasper's thrusts. "Oh yes!" she groaned.

Jasper growled at Lapis's groan and sped up her pace. Due to the difference of size, Jasper had to grip at Lapis's hips so that the smaller gem wouldn't move too much with her thrusts. "Take it bitch," Jasper snarled with a hard thrust that left the insides of Lapis's thighs tingling.

Lapis whimpered in both pain and pleasure but she didn't try to make Jasper stop. She looked up at Jasper's bared teeth and wild eyes but did not feel the fear that perhaps even Jasper felt. She reached up and pulled Jasper's head down so that their foreheads were touching. She kissed at Jasper's lips and felt the quartz gem's rhythm stall and stop. "I missed you Jasper," Lapis whispered. "I tried to come home to find you but when I did," Lapis trailed off, not needing to finish her sentence.

Jasper stared at Lapis as if she expected the water gem to try and fight her at any moment. She leaned up and watched Lapis pant from their activities. When Lapis did not say or do anything except watch Jasper for a full minute, Jasper's hips resumed their thrusting as she leaned back down to cover Lapis's lips with her own. Her pace was slower, just fast enough for both of them to gasp and moan but slow enough that they could take their time. Jasper gripped at one of Lapis's hands and intertwined their fingers. "I missed you too Lapis," Jasper whispered. She used her free arm to hold Lapis closer. "I missed you so much," she whimpered.

Groans and moans filled the realm as both bodies trembled on the floor. Both of the gems felt themselves rise higher and higher and Jasper's thrusting started to become erratic. They felt the bond between their gems strengthen as Jasper licked and nipped at Lapis's neck, marking the water gem as her own. She let the tips of her fangs dig into the flesh without causing any real damage.

"Oh Jasper yes!" Lapis moaned. Her hips jerked up to meet Jasper's every thrust as her nails scratched at Jasper's back, anything to get the quartz gem closer to her. "I'm so close Jasper."

"M-me too Lapis," Jasper groaned. She couldn't hold out for much longer and held Lapis as close as she could. After a final few thrusts, Jasper emptied herself into Lapis, causing the other gem to cry out "Jasper!" as she orgasmed as well. Jasper continued to jerk her hips to prolong both their orgasms but after a few moments, she pulled out of Lapis and rolled off of her. Jasper threw her arm to cover her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath. She felt Lapis crawl over her and pulled the water gem so that she was now laying on top of her body. Jasper peaked from under her arm and saw that Lapis's eyes were closed and that there was a smile tugging on her lips. Jasper grinned and ran a clawed finger down Lapis's slick back, stopping to play with the gem on Lapis's back.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Jasper asked.

She felt more than saw Lapis nod. "Every morning when we were together," Lapis said, her voice slurring with exhaustion. "Did I ever tell you how much I loved that you were bigger and more muscular than me? It always made me feel not so much as dainty but protected by my big, bad gem."

Jasper's eyes widened at the confession and she was about to say something when she heard a small snore. She glanced down and saw that the water gem was now fast asleep. It seems that their grapple for control of Malachite and their more recent activities had tired Lapis to the point of passing out. Jasper could not decide whether to be pleased or worried about that fact.

It was only then that Jasper noticed that she was completely free of any restraints. She held up the arm that was covering her eyes and inspected it. There were bruises forming where the shackles had dug into her skin but she couldn't force herself to get mad at Lapis or to even care at all. With a content sigh, Jasper wrapped her arm around Lapis's form, lifting her head from the ground to kiss the crown of Lapis's.

"Despite everything," Jasper whispered to the sleeping form, hoping that Lapis would not remember what she about to say when the water gem recovered, "despite becoming one of the greatest soldiers ever known and even after being able to finally fuse with you, I'm still alone." A single tear escaped the corner of Jasper's eye. "Alone and weak without my Lapis."

* * *

Author's notes

Once again I made some changes after learning more about Lapis's past. (ow my heart) I have actually made a story with plot called Jasper's Redemption (unoriginal I know but give it a try). It takes place after Jasper's corruption and Steven reverses it with rather interesting results (anamistic Jasper! With claws, fangs, and horns! OH MY!). I havent decided on the main ship yet but I'm getting there. Oh and may I just say DAMN JASPER IS FINE! SHE CAN FUSE WITH ME ANYTIME SHE WANTS. That is all :)


End file.
